Taylor Swift quotes
This page lists some quotes from Taylor Swift. Inspiring quotes *“No matter what happens in life, be good to people. Being good to people is a wonderful legacy to leave behind." *“To me, “FEARLESS” is not the absence of fear. It’s not being completely unafraid. To me, FEARLESS is having fears. FEARLESS is having doubts. Lots of them. To me, FEARLESS is living in spite of those things that scare you to death. FEARLESS is falling madly in love again, even though you’ve been hurt before. FEARLESS is walking into your freshmen year of high school at fifteen. FEARLESS is getting back up and fighting for what you want over and over again… even though every time you’ve tried before, you’ve lost. It’s FEARLESS to have faith that someday things will change. FEARLESS is having the courage to say goodbye to someone who only hurts you, even if you can’t breathe without them. I think it’s FEARLESS to fall for your best friend, even though he’s in love with someone else. And when someone apologizes to you enough times for things they’ll never stop doing, I think it’s FEARLESS to stop believing them. It’s FEARLESS to say “you’re NOT sorry”, and walk away. I think loving someone despite what people think is FEARLESS. I think allowing yourself to cry on the bathroom floor is FEARLESS. Letting go is FEARLESS. Then, moving on and being alright…That’s FEARLESS too. But no matter what love throws at you, you have to believe in it. You have to believe in love stories and prince charmings and happily ever after. That’s why I write these songs. Because I think love is FEARLESS.” *“Life isn't how to survive the storm, it's about how to dance in the rain.” *“If you're lucky enough to be different, never change” *“I never want to change so much that people can't recognize me.” *“I’m intimidated by the fear of being average.” *“The lesson I've learned the most often in life is that you're always going to know more in the future than you know now.” *“And when someone apologizes to you enough times for things they'll never stop doing, I think it's FEARLESS to stop believing them. It's FEARLESS to say "you're NOT sorry" and walk away.” *“Being FEARLESS isn't being 100% Not FEARFUL, it's being terrified but you jump anyway...” *“Words can break someone into a million pieces, but they can also put them back together. I hope you use yours for good, because the only words you'll regret more than the ones left unsaid are the ones you use to intentionally hurt someone.” *“I've wanted one thing for me whole life and I'm not going to be that girl who wants one thing her whole life then gets it and complains.” *“Just be yourself, there is no one better.” *“Giving up doesn't always mean you're weak, sometimes you're just strong enough to let go.” *“FEARLESS is getting back up and fighting for what you want over and over again....even though every time you've tried before you've lost.” *“Real life is a funny thing, you know. In real life, saying the right thing at the right moment is beyond crucial. So crucial, in fact, that most of us start to hesitate, for fear of saying the wrong thing at the wrong time. But lately what I've begun to fear more that that is letting the moment pass without saying anything. I think most of us fear reaching the end of our life, and looking back, regretting the moments we didn't speak up. When we didn't say "I love you." When we should've said "I'm Sorry." When we didn't stand up for ourselves or some one who needed help.” *“I've apparently been the victim of growing up, which apparently happens to all of us at one point or another. It's been going on for quite some time now, without me knowing it. I've found that growing up can mean a lot of things. For me, it doesn't mean I should become somebody completely new and stop loving the things I used to love. It means I've just added more things to my list.” *"People are going to judge you anyway, so you might as well do what you want." *"I still like to live in a whimsical world that seems more romantic and fantasy-related because real life seems so hard" *"Red is such an interesting color to correlate with emotion, because it's on both ends of the spectrum. On one end you have happiness, falling in love, infatuation with someone, passion, all that. On the other end, you've got obsession, jealousy, danger, fear, anger and frustration." *"there are two ways you can get through pain. You can let it destroy you or you can use it as fuel to drive you to dream bigger." *"Never believe anyone who says you don't deserve what you want" *"You only get so many firsts, each one is a blessing." *"My parents moved across the country so I could pursue a dream." *“I've always been a hugger. If we all hugged more, the world would be a better place” *“Life is like walking, you take one step at a time.” *"Never compare yourself to the beautiful girls. There's always someone gorgeous who will make you feel like you're not." *"I've never felt like there's just one way to be beautiful." *"Unique and different is the new generation of beautiful. You don't have to be like everyone else." *"Beauty is sincerity. There are so many different ways someone can be beautiful." *"And in the death of her reputation, she truly felt alive." - Why She Disappeared *Step into the daylight and let it go. - Elle UK 2019 *Grow a backbone, trust your gut, and know when to strike back. Be like a snake—only bite if someone steps on you. - Elle US 2019https://www.elle.com/culture/celebrities/a26628467/taylor-swift-30th-birthday-lessons/ * Every day I try to remind myself of the good in the world, the love I’ve witnessed and the faith I have in humanity. We have to live bravely in order to truly feel alive, and that means not being ruled by our greatest fears. - Elle US 2019 * Apologizing when you have hurt someone who really matters to you takes nothing away from you. * Your support is all someone needs when they’re at their lowest point. - Elle US 2019 Quotes about love *“When I was a little girl I used to read fairy tales. In fairy tales you meet Prince Charming and he's everything you ever wanted. In fairy tales the bad guy is very easy to spot. The bad guy is always wearing a black cape so you always know who he is. Then you grow up and you realize that Prince Charming is not as easy to find as you thought. You realize the bad guy is not wearing a black cape and he's not easy to spot; he's really funny, and he makes you laugh, and he has perfect hair.” *“I suffer from girl-next-door-itis where the guy is friends with you and that's it.” *“I’ve learned that you can’t predict love or plan for it. For someone like me who is obsessed with organization and planning, I love the idea that love is the one exception to that. Love is the one wild card.” *“In high school, I used to think it was like sooooo cool if a guy had an awesome car. Now none of that matters. These days I look for character, and honesty, and trust.” *"I write songs about my adventures and misadventures, most of which concern love. Love is a tricky business. But if it wasn't, I wouldn't be so enthralled with it. Lately I've come to a wonderful realization that makes me even more fascinated by it: I have no idea what I'm doing when it comes to love. No one does! There's no pattern to it, except that it happens to all of us, of course. I can't plan for it. I can't predict how it'll end up. Because love is unpredictable and it's frustrating and it's tragic and it's beautiful. And even though there's no way to feel like I'm an expert at it, it's worth writing songs about -- more than anything else I've ever experienced in my life." *"I love you like I love sparkles and having the last word. And that's real love." *“I write a lot of songs about love and I think that’s because to me love seems like this huge complicated thing. But it seems like every once in a while, two people get it figured out, two people get it right. And so I think the rest of us, we walk around daydreaming about what that might be like. To find that one great love, where all of a sudden everything that seemed to be so complicated, became simple. And everything that used to seem so wrong all of a sudden seemed right because you were with the person who made you feel fearless.” *“Why leave when you can stay, why stay if you have to go” *“If you're horrible to me, I'm going to write a song about it, and you won't like it. That's how I operate.” *“Just because as human beings, what we can't have is what we reply in our head over and over again before we go to sleep.” *“I still love sparkles and grocery shopping and really old cats that are only nice to you half the time. I still love writing in my journal and wearing dresses all the time and staring at chandeliers.” *"I love these people so much and getting to go out there to look them in the eye and tell them that is my favorite part of the night." *“We should love, not fall in love because everything that falls breaks.” *"In a relationship each person should support the other; they should lift each other up." *"I'm not opposed to falling in love" *"You need to be happy with yourself or you'll never be able to be happy in a relationship." Quotes about music * “Throughout all of the changes that have happened in my life, one of the priorities I've had is to never change the way I write songs and the reasons I write songs. I write songs to help me understand life a little more. I write songs to get past things that cause me pain. And I write songs because sometimes life makes more sense to me when it's being sung in a chorus, and when I can write it in a verse.” * “People haven't always been there for me, but music always has.” * “Everybody has that point in their life where you hit a crossroads and you've had a bunch of bad days and there's different ways you can deal with it and the way I dealt with it was I just turned completely to music.” * "I wish all teenagers can filter through songs instead of turning to drugs and alcohol." * "If you write, you can turn your lessons into your legacy." References Category:Miscellaneous